Poker Nights
by zosimos
Summary: Musebox: Edward gets a little drunk.


Edward thumped back upstairs from the basement. One of the out-of-use rooms had been converted into a game room and about once a week or so there'd be an "adults only" poker game. "Adult" being a very loose term used in the 'Sou, as most everyone there was technically an adult, but a very select group was admitted to the poker games. Tonight there had been four of them - Dean still ran the show, but Ed nearly always turned up when Dean did. They had a ... not-so-friendly rivalry over the game and constantly tried to one-up each other, usually to the benefit of the other players. Roy had also shown up at the table tonight, something that Edward still had yet to get used to.

He was a newcomer to the 'Sou, and as yet really didn't have a nickname to differentiate from the younger version of himself. It was strangely freeing not to be wearing the military uniform every day, but at the same time it left him a little adrift. At least here, no one gave him a second look for sharing a room with Rian.

Well, except maybe Roy, but Edward was so weirded out by him. A Roy younger than him, even - and an angel, too! They'd been here three months and he still wasn't used to it. But he also realized that Roy was as weirded out by him and they could communicate on the same level now, as peers, so it was something they were working through.

Surprisingly, the kitchen was empty but for the twin dogs Tuesday and Thursday. They were nosing around the floor around the garbage, so Edward shooed them outside. Tuesday would listen to him when he used his authoritative voice, but the only reason Thursday followed was because Tuesday listened - the other dog was not as well trained. He shut the door behind them with a shiver, it was January and ridiculously cold out there.

Laughter came from the living room and, intrigued, Edward stuck his head in the room. Kennichi, Rian, Nick - and a newcomer Edward didn't recognize were sitting on the floor laughing as the newcomer described something with a flourish. After a moment of watching, Edward realized with a bit of a shock that the boy had ears that sat on top of his head, like a dog. Kennichi glanced over his shoulder, clearly sensing Edward's presence as the stranger said something in a language Edward didn't know.

Kennichi leaned forward and nudged Rian with a smirk. Rian said something - haltingly, in Japanese and the newcomer beamed at him and nodded his head, and then Rian stood up and made his way to the door. "You didn't need to get up on my account," Edward said, leaning in the doorway, as Rian stopped in front of him.

"Nah, I needed a break anyway," Rian said. "I don't know enough Japanese so I'm more of a hindrance to the conversation. Besides, I'm hungry."

Edward took a sip of his beer. "Who's the kid with ears?"

"Kage Higurashi," Rian said, tugging on Edward's arm to draw him back into the dining room. "A friend of Kennichi's from Japan. He speaks pretty good English but he was helping us practice."

"I see," Edward murmured, following Rian back into the kitchen. "Why Japanese?"

"Why not? So many others here speak it anyway," Rian said. "The other you speaks it." Edward leaned against the counter while Rian rooted around in the fridge. He looked up when Edward made a noise of disgust and finished off the bottle. "Something wrong, Colonel?"

"Nothing," Edward grumbled, tossing the beer bottle into the trash. "Just ... still not used to this place is all."

"Well, I like it." Rian closed the door to the refrigerator and put a pizza box on the counter, rooting for leftovers. Edward came to stand behind him and draped his arms over Rian's shoulders and sighed dramatically. "And, you've been drinking," Rian stated, amused.

"Ed cleaned me out," Edward informed Rian dejectedly. "He cheats."

"Of course he cheats at poker, so do you." Rian turned his face into Edward's and sighed happily, as Edward shifted his position and wrapped his arms instead around Rian's waist. "That's why I don't play with you guys, I don't think anyone plays straight."

"You'll play with me," Edward rumbled softly into Rian's ear.

"That's different," Rian responded, resting his hands over Edward's on his waist. "You've had more to drink than I thought, haven't you?"

"Mmmaybe," Edward said, pressing Rian into the counter with his body weight. Rian braced himself and then elbowed Edward sharply. Edward let out a whine as Rian's elbow dug into his solar plexus. "Owwwww."

"My friends are in the next room, colonel," Rian said. "This is the kitchen." Edward pouted at him and Rian sighed, half-turning so he could nuzzle Edward's chin and kiss him. "You are so pathetic. You want to go upstairs for a bit?"

Instead of responding properly, Edward groped Rian's ass firmly. Rian shrugged Edward's arms off of him and took him by the hand. "Upstairs," he repeated.

They passed Kenshin on the stairs, who didn't even bat an eye at the fact that Edward had his other hand in Rian's back pocket. "Kage's here," Rian called over his shoulder as Edward practically dragged him down the hall toward their room, and Kenshin gave a noise of affirmation that was cut off as Edward shoved the door closed, then spun Rian into it and kissed him hard.

Rian laughed as they broke apart, ran his hands through his Edward's hair, and kissed him again. "Quickly," he said breathlessly, but Edward already had his hands in his pants.


End file.
